L'histoire d'un long aller-retour, le jeune homme
by Mortimer Eredann
Summary: Quand on rêve d'aller dans un monde, pourquoi ne pas y aller ? Rendez-vous en Terre du Milieu, avec pour héros un garçon comme vous et moi, mais fan de Tolkien. Percuté par une voiture, il se retrouve à Cul-de-Sac, Frodon et Sam veillant sur lui.
1. Prologue

_Andrew Sylvain rentrait alors du collège. Il avait 15 ans, de beaux et longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit, attachés en queue de cheval, un corps peu musclé mais tout de même attirant, une vie normale de collégien. En plus de cela, il adorait Tolkien, et tous ses écrits. Ils les avaient lus et relus plusieurs fois en plus d'avoir vu les films. Il ne pensait qu'à ça - il adorait cet univers. Il rentrait donc du collège, passant par une petite ruelle - il passait par ici chaque jour. Une voiture arriva au loin, il ne s'en soucia pas du moins du monde, se poussant juste sur le côté. Et pourtant ! La voiture allait vite, et bien trop vite pour une rue même. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La voiture vira légèrement et le percuta de plein fouet. Il tomba, se cognant violement la tête sur un mur de pierre. Inconscient, son visage taché de son propre sang, coulant doucement de son crâne, il ne se rendit pas conte que l'homme et la femme de la voiture le secouait, tentant de le ranimer et criant de brèves « Petit ! Réveille-toi ! »._


	2. Chapitre 1: Le réveil et le souvenir

Andrew se réveilla. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que cette machine d'acier l'avait percuté ? Il ouvrit donc doucement les yeux, découvrant devant lui 2 étranges créatures. Toutes les 2 petites comme des enfants, ils semblaient pourtant plus grands que lui. Ils avaient de grands pieds velus et avaient l'air d'être… Des Hobbits ? Et donc ? Et donc il, comme n'importe qui dans une situation pareille, paniqua. Il était dans un lit étranger, autour de lui se tenait meubles boisés sans souvenirs de sa part, rien qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

« -Récapitulons, pensa-t-il. Je m'appelle… Je m'appelle… Je… »

Il retomba alors dans le sommeil, sous les regards des deux Hobbits, qui étaient, sans qu'il le sache, Sam et Frodon.

« -Quel drôle de Grande Gens ! dit alors Frodon.

-Oui, répondit Sam. Il faudrait lui trouver quelque chose de convenable d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas d'où sors cette étrange cape courte et ce bas si rêche mais ils sont pour le moins étrange.

-N'est-ce pas !? s'écria Frodon. Sam, va lui trouver quelque chose de convenable dans tes affaires. »

Sam partit dans un hochement de tête. Quand à notre jeune homme, ce qu'il vit dans ses rêves fut fort perturbant. Il vit une chambre blanche, et une femme assise sur une chaise à ses côtés, pleurant sans bruit. Il vit ensuite des gens en blouse blanche, un masque devant la bouche, puis il passa dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Tard dans la nuit, notre jeune homme se réveilla à nouveau.

« -Vous êtes vraiment Frodon ? » dit-il au Hobbit même, dos à lui, assis sur une chaise.

Frodon sursauta et tourna sa chaise de façon à pouvoir voir l'enfant.

« -Oui, c'est bien moi. Tout d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Et que faisiez-vous dans mon jardin ? »

Andrew pensa longtemps. Il pensa à lui-même, et ne trouva aucun nom, et aucuns souvenirs. Son esprit était vide de connaissances. La seule chose qu'il savait était le nom de Frodon, qu'il avait assigné à son visage, et il ne savait comment il les avait apprises. Il savait encore moins ce qu'il faisait ici.

« -Mon cher Frodon, je ne sais aucune chose me concernant. Ceci doit paraître fort étrange -voir même impossible et mensonger- mais c'est pourtant vrai. Je sais donc encore moins ce que je faisais dans votre jardin, car je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Mmh… pensa Frodon. Vous ne savez vraiment RIEN ?

-Rien. Vraiment et absolument rien. À part votre nom. Et je ne sais d'où il me peut venir.

-C'est vrai que vous m'avez appelé par mon nom, et pourtant je ne me souviens pas vous avoir jamais vu ici. »

Juste après ces mots, on entendit un coup sur les carreaux de la fenêtre. Frodon alla voir de plus près, car l'obscurité ne permettait pas de voir d'aussi loin. C'était Gandalf qui s'y tenait.

«- Quelle surprise ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu…

-Gandalf ! le coupa Andrew.

-Vous le connaissez ? lui demanda Frodon, pour le moins intrigué.

-Son nom vient de remonter en voyant ses traits, expliqua Andrew.

-Ce doit être du fait que vous l'avez déjà connu. Il doit alors vous connaître, lui aussi. »

Frodon alla alors ouvrir à Gandalf, en l'accueillant avec sympathie et amitié. Ce dernier entra et se trouva une chaise à bascule à côté de Frodon. Ils discutèrent un peu, puis le Hobbit conduisit le Magicien à la chambre dans laquelle logeait Andrew.


	3. Chapitre 2: Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

**Chapitre 3 : Et alors je fais quoi maintenant ?**

Après d'importantes explications, Gandalf plongea de profondes réflexions.

« -Il me faut éclaircir ce mystère… C'est fort étrange, pourtant. Je n'ai jamais vu de cas pareils durant ma longue existence. Tout d'abord, jeune homme, donnez-moi un nom à placer sur votre visage.

-Mais je vous l'ai dit RIEN ne me vient à l'esprit ! À moins que vous vouliez que je me baptise GANDALF peut-être ! Comme vous ! On fera la paire ! hurla Andrew.

-Calmez-vous mon brave. Je SAIS que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, mais votre état physique ne vous le permet pas, répondit calmement Gandalf.

-Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, continua Frodon, mais vous avez un bandage sur la tête. Heureusement que Sam vous a trouvé car vous étiez en train de saigner gravement. Vraiment gravement. Votre cuir chevelu est fendu sur la moitié de la longueur de votre crâne. Et si vous vous surmenez, vous allez rouvrir la blessure. »

Andrew se tâta le crâne. Il découvrit sous ses doigts la texture douce et granuleuse des bandages. Il le caressa longuement puis rompit le silence.

« -Je n'avais pas vu. Merci de m'avoir bandé Frodon.

-De rien.

-Donc je disais, mettez un nom sur votre visage grâce à ça. »

Gandalf tendit à Andrew un livre, _Les grandes généalogies des Hommes_. Il caressa la belle couverture de cuir du bout de ses doigts, puis il l'ouvrit lentement. Il lut longuement, si bien que Gandalf eut le temps de faire quelques ronds de fumée en compagnie de Frodon. Andrew était si plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il déclara enfin :

« -J'ai trouvé.

-Alors ? demanda Gandalf.

-Eh ! coupa Frodon.

-Quoi !? demandèrent en chœur le magicien et le jeune homme, exaspérés.

-Il sait lire.

-Ah oui. Vous savez lire mon brave ! déclara Gandalf à Andrew.

-Merci, j'avais remarqué. Donc je disais : Mortimer Eredann. Est-ce que c'est bien ?

-Parfait, dit Gandalf dans un sourire.

-Mortimer Eredann, bienvenue à Cul-de-Sac ! rit joyeusement Frodon.

-Merci. Si vous voulez bien, je vais me reposer un peu.

-Bien sûr ! À plus tard ! » dirent chaleureusement le hobbit et le magicien avant de quitter la pièce.

Mortimer ferma alors les yeux et se cacha sous les couvertures avant de s'endormir comme un bébé.

« -Frodon ?

-Oui Gandalf.

-Je ne vous ai toujours pas dit pourquoi j'étais venu, non ?

-En effet. Et pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je vous parle… De l'Anneau. »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**

**Le chapitre est sorti ! Il est un peu court mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps. En plus j'ai commencé 2 autres fanfictions (dont une pas encore sortie) donc il me faut plus de TEMPS ! Sinon, voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plu !**

**Mo'.**


End file.
